Perdiendo los papeles
by minefine7
Summary: Una historia clásica de amor de Ranma y Akane. Celos, enredos y muchos malentendidos. En esta oportunidad, debido al rumor que se ha extendido por el instituto Akane vuelve a pelear con sus candidatos para conseguir una cita pero quien finalmente termina derrotándola es Ryoga ¿qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

¿Se puede palpar la felicidad de una persona? Cualquiera que se hubiera cruzado aquella tarde con Akane habría respondido que sí inmediatamente (tanto sus ojos almendrados como su siempre bella sonrisa, brillaban con tonos casi áureos). Por supuesto que el culpable de eso había sido Ranma quien -durante la hora del almuerzo- la había llevado casi a rastras hasta la terraza del instituto y, una vez allí, le había preguntado tartamudeando: "¿tú siempre confiarás en mí, verdad?"; luego había agregado con un hilo de voz: "para mí es muy importante que nunca dejes de hacerlo".

Ya no mediaron más palabras entre los dos; se quedaron disfrutando de la cercanía mutua -hasta que les tocó regresar a clase- como muy pocas veces conseguían hacerlo. Cuando finalizó la jornada escolar, la joven de cabellos azulados regresó a su casa pensando que nada ni nadie podría arruinar aquel día.

-¡Hola! ¡Ya llegué! -anunció Akane desde la puerta de entrada mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Kasumi que estaba en la cocina eligiendo los ingredientes para empezar a preparar la cena, se limpió las manos con un trapo y luego se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su hermana pequeña:

-¡Qué bueno que ya estés en casa! ¿No ha venido Ranma contigo?

-No. Tuvo que quedarse en el instituto después de hora; me dijo que iba a tardar y que no tenía sentido que me quedara esperándolo.

-De acuerdo -dijo Kasumi- entonces me iré a seguir con mis tareas. ¡Ay, casi lo olvido! Ha llegado una carta para tí. Aquí está.

Le tendió un sobre papel madera con letras rojas que Akane cogió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia su gentil hermana que se borró en cuanto leyó:

"Para Akane Tendo. Información ALTAMENTE CONFIDENCIAL".

Esto no presagiaba nada bueno. Una punzada de miedo la recorrió por completo y antes de que su nerviosismo se hiciera más evidente, decidió subir a su cuarto para ver el contenido del mismo:

"Mi amada diosa con alma de tigresa:

Al escribir estas líneas, apenas si puedo calmar la algarabía de mi palpitante corazón que late de alegría pues por fín hemos conseguido desenmascarar a ese embustero de Ranma Saotome que todo este tiempo te ha mantenido bajo su yugo con sus malas artes. Adjuntas a esta carta podrás ver las fotos en las que no quedan dudas de su traición. Te envío revelado todo el carrete junto con los negativos para que compruebes que no están trucadas y, si aún así no me crees, vete al gimnasio del Furinkan por la tarde después de clases y lo comprobarás con tus propios ojos.

Completamente tuyo,

Tu admirador secreto que no dudará nunca en gritar a los cuatro vientos que te ama.

Tatewaki Kuno."

Una gota de frío sudor recorrió el rostro de Akane al terminar de leer la carta. ¿Qué pretendía este idiota con ese estilo rimbombante?¿pasar desapercibido? -pensó- . Un tanto más tranquila puesto que se trataba de otra de las estupideces del rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan se dispuso a mirar las fotos enviadas; en todas aparecían Ranma y Ukyo. El fiel esclavo de Kuno había utilizado el carrete para captar la escena cuadro a cuadro: el joven Saotome persiguiendo a la cocinera de okonomiyakis hasta darle alcance y atraparla en un abrazo y… Con las últimas fotos la furia de Akane estalló en un grito volcánico: ¡la está besando! ¡y pensar que me pidió que confiara en él! ¡traidor! ¡Ranma, te odio! -casi sin aire en sus pulmones y con voz ronca gimoteó- ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Grrr… esto no va a quedar así; ya verás.

Akane arrojó el contenido del sobre marrón por la ventana de su cuarto; decenas de papeles cayeron suavemente -como las primeras gotas de lluvia- sobre el jardín de los Tendo. Kasumi se asomó por la puerta del comedor y se dijo: "tendré que salir a recoger la ropa. Se avecina una tormenta". Y no se equivocaba pues su hermana pequeña ya había arrollado con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso mientras salía del dojo rumbo a vaya a saber dónde.

Kasumi intentó preguntarle -le preocupaba que se perdiera la cena- pero la heredera del estilo de combate libre Todo Vale pasó junto a ella como una exhalación. Nabiki, que se había entretenido juntando las fotos que cayeron al estanque, observó su expresión interrogante y como si la mayor de las Tendo hubiera expresado su preocupación en voz alta, le respondió:

-Es evidente que va al gimnasio de nuestro instituto a buscar a Ranma. Estas fotos fueron realizadas allí.

Sentada en el borde del estanque, Nabiki analizó las fotos durante varios minutos; todos los demás ya habían vuelto a sus ocupaciones habituales pero ella seguía cavilando cómo había hecho el imbécil de Tatewaki para conseguir unas fotos tan comprometedoras sin que estuvieran trucadas (pues sabía perfectamente que no lo estaban) y -lo que más le molestaba- sin que ella se enterara. Ya se encargaría de hablar muy seriamente con el imbecil de Kuno; eso no podía volver a repetirse.

* * *

Las últimas tonalidades del atardecer cubrían el gran edificio del instituto Furinkan cuando Akane cruzó corriendo su entrada principal. Sin parar, atravesó el patio en dirección a la piscina. Pese a todo, tuvo que detenerse a descansar unos instantes para recuperar el aliento perdido. Se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol más cercano al campo de deportes porque sabía que desde allí podría hacer contacto visual con el gimnasio en cuanto se limpiara el sudor que tapaba sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza y observó el recinto; era evidente que no estaba vacío porque la luz interior se filtraba por sus rendijas.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si dentro estaría Ranma o no; esta incertidumbre le causó tal resquemor que la envolvió en un nuevo torbellino de furia y precipitándose hacia la puerta la derribó de una patada. Las fotos no mentían. Su prometido estaba arrodillado en el suelo abrazando a Ukyo quien estaba recostada sobre su regazo; estaban a punto de besarse. Pero Akane lo impidió levantándolo de la solapa de su camisa china y arrojándolo lejos de la cocinera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?-gritó.

-¡Eso quisiera saber yo, Akane! -respondió el chico de la trenza desde la otra punta del gimnasio- ¿qué te pasa a tí? ¿por qué nos interrumpes de ese modo?

-No deberías haberlo hecho -dijo Ukyo que se había quedado recostada en el suelo-. Ahora tendremos que repetirlo -se giró mirando hacia su amigo de la infancia y le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta- por mi, no hay problema aunque es una pena que nos hayan dejado solos para nada.

Ranma se levantó dando un salto y se acercó a Ukyo, le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-U-chan, por favor, es mejor que te vayas -le dijo amablemente- luego hablamos ¿vale?

-Está bien Ran-chan, no tardes mucho. Te estaré esperando con tu plato favorito -le susurró en el oído de tal modo que su rival pudiera escucharla. "A río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores" se fue pensando.

Los sonidos del silencio nocturno retumbaron en el recinto haciendo aún más palpable la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. Akane estaba demasiado alterada para seguir permaneciendo en ese lugar (quería irse muy lejos de allí donde el dolor no pudiera alcanzarla) y viendo la puerta abierta intentó escaparse. Una misión imposible, dado que su prometido era más rápido y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta le había cerrado el paso con su cuerpo y la sostenía firmemente por los hombros impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-¡Suéltame, pervertido! -le gritó ella sin parar de forcejear, buscando soltarse.

-Akane, -le dijo muy seriamente- no irás a ningún lado hasta que me escuches. Por favor, cálmate. Es muy importante que entiendas que nuestro futuro depende de que bese a Ukyo.

-¡Cínico! ¡Te odio -chilló la chica de ojos almendrados y lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Bruta! -aulló de dolor el artista marcial más famoso de Nerima mientras se sobaba el cachete. Era evidente que al muchacho, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos.

De verdad -insistió él-, todo tiene una explicación.

-¡Ya basta, Ranma, no sigas! -sollozó Akane tapándose los oídos. Déjame salir de aquí, no quisiera tener que golpearte otra vez para conseguirlo.

-No esperaría menos de una marimacho violenta como tú -dijo el chico fuera de sí porque ella no lo dejaba hablar.

-¿Te parezco poco femenina, verdad? -dijo la joven de cortos cabellos azulados acercándose de tal modo que casi rozaba sus labios con los de él. Permaneció un instante disfrutando del momento sin darse cuenta del efecto embriagador que su aliento provocaba en Ranma. Sus corazones latían desbocadamente. Sacudió su cabeza enojada consigo misma pues a punto estuvo de ser una más en la lista de ese Don Juan de pacotilla.

-No te preocupes -rompió el silencio Akane-. Pues, estos poco atractivos labios no osarán estar tan cerca de los tuyos nunca más.

Dicho esto, aprovechó la perturbación de su prometido para salir por la puerta sin ser detenida. Apenas la chica se fue de su lado, Ranma procesó las palabras que ella le dijera. Pensar en Akane besandose con otro lo enfureció de tal manera que vociferó:

-¡Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a besarte!

La joven -que ya había emprendido la carrera- se paró un instante y le replicó:

- Eso ya no será tu problema; idiota, puedo arreglármelas yo sola.

-¡Akane, vuelve! ¡Akane! -pero la chica aprovechó la complicidad de la noche para desaparecer de su vista. Ella ya no se detuvo más, corrió a toda velocidad hasta el dojo; entró a su cuarto resollando por el esfuerzo realizado, se arrojó en su cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para que nadie la escuchara llorar.

Ranma se quedó completamente solo dentro del Furinkan; estaba demasiado furioso como para ponerse a correr detrás de la joven cuya sonrisa lo volvía loco. Lleno de rabia, desató su frustración dando furibundos puñetazos contra el tronco del árbol más cercano. Entre golpe y golpe, exclamaba cada vez más consumido por los celos:

-¡Maldita sea Akane! ¿Así que quieres besar a otro? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse un poco, se dio cuenta de que las luces del gimnasio permanecían encendidas y la puerta había quedado abierta de par en par. Tanto él como Ukyo debían dejar todo limpio y ordenado al finalizar cada ensayo. Cumplió con todas y cada una de las tareas asignadas e incluso recorrió hasta el último rincón del instituto para comprobar que no se había colado ningún intruso durante el tiempo en que la entrada había permanecido abierta. Recién entonces decidió volver, su madre por mucho que lo considerara un hombre entre los hombres no se iría a dormir hasta que no lo viera atravesar la puerta del dojo y... ¡para qué mentir! necesitaba saber si ella había llegado bien.

-¡Pero hijo! ¡Estas no son horas de llegar! -soltó Nodoka al escuchar a Ranma entrar a la casa. Salió a su encuentro para ofrecerle el plato de cena que le había guardado y cuando lo vio en aquel estado deplorable tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para acallar su grito de angustia; pues, Ranma tenía la cabellera revuelta, el rostro desencajado, la ropa llena de jirones y sangre. Genma notó la preocupación de su esposa y se acercó a ellos; observó a su hijo detenidamente y, sin que le quedara lugar a dudas, dictaminó:

-Veo que te ha atacado una pandilla de gatos, Ranma. Un artista marcial como tú, no debería…

-¡Cállate, viejo estúpido! -gritó el muchacho dándole un puñetazo en la cara- Estoy muy cansado para aguantar tus tonterías.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, hijo? -intento saber Nodoka.

-Nada, mamá. Estoy bien; quiero tomarme un baño e irme a la cama.

-¿Tú tampoco cenarás?

-No.

-¡Es que nadie cena en esta casa! Antes Akane, ahora tú…

-Hasta mañana -la interrumpió el chico y subió las escaleras aliviado, sabiendo que ella estaba en casa sin tener que preguntarlo.

* * *

A pesar de que casi no se dirigían la palabra desde el día anterior y seguían estando enfurruñados el uno con el otro, Ranma y Akane disimularon su enojo -a duras penas- ante el resto de la familia porque ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimos para escucharlos sermonear sobre cómo deberían mejorar su relación, etc… Así pues, desayunaron todos juntos como siempre (solo faltaba Nabiki que se había ido más temprano) y luego los menores de la casa se prepararon para ir al instituto. Nodoka, que había percibido el malestar latente entre los prometidos, quiso aprovechar el instante en que Kasumi le alcanzaba la fiambrera del almuerzo a Ranma para que Akane notara las magulladuras de las manos de su hijo pero como observó que la chica ni siquiera lo miraba, reprendió al muchacho cariñosamente:

- ¡Dios mío, Ranma, mira cómo llevas esas manos! -exclamó mientras se las examinaba con verdadera preocupación- ¿No piensas ponerte ni siquiera unas vendas en esas heridas?

-Mamá, son apenas unos rasguños -le respondió su hijo. Y antes de que su madre pudiera agregar algo más; le dijo:

-Se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir -y salió del dojo corriendo rumbo al Furinkan sin notar que -por primera vez en el día- unos preocupados ojos almendrados se posaban en él.

-¡Ranma, espérame! -le gritó Akane saliendo a su encuentro y alcanzándolo recién cerca de la valla junto al río - ¿Qué te ha pasado para estar tan lastimado? Por favor, cuéntamelo -le preguntó afligida.

Desde lo alto el chico de la trenza pudo observar el rostro angustiado de su prometida, si bien seguía dolido por la discusión de ayer se había dado cuenta de que sus celos le había impedido explicarle lo que había visto en el gimnasio. Entonces decidió aprovechar la inquietud de la chica para acercarse a ella, suavizar los ánimos y entablar la conversación que tenían pendiente.

-No le hagas caso a mi madre Akane -le respondió con una sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizarla- ella siempre exagera.

-De verdad, Ranma, me preocupas ¿cómo te has dañado tanto? -insistió la chica de cortos cabellos azulados que no se había quedado muy convencida con la respuesta del muchacho- ¿te has peleado con alguien?

-No -respondió sin dudar el joven, quien raramente expresaba sus problemas en voz alta-. Aunque si te soy sincero -continuó diciendo mientras atravesaba la entrada del instituto- creo que me he peleado conmigo mismo. Si te cuento por qué, ¿me creerías? -balbuceó Ranma nervioso sintiendo cómo su garganta se iba cerrando poco a poco justo ahora que más precisaba hablar.

Sus ojos azules suplicaron ayuda a esos alarmados pares almendrados. Akane estaba empezando a temer por el bienestar de su prometido cuya tez estaba comenzando a tornarse pálida. Temiendo que fuera a desmayarse ahí mismo, interrumpió su marcha y lo sostuvo por ambos hombros. Casi sollozando le imploró:

-¡Por favor, Ranma, me estás asustando! Explícame lo que has querido decir.

-Está bien -dijo el artista marcial recuperando un poco la compostura gracias a la cercanía de su amada. Tan sólo te pido que me dejes hablar sin interrupciones. Necesito contártelo todo.

Parados en el centro del patio del Furinkan, Intentaron escabullirse a un rincón tranquilo donde pudieran estar solos dado que había llegado el momento de ser francos el uno con el otro. Recién entonces notaron que a su alrededor todos los alumnos cuchicheaban mirándolos de reojo luego de leer unos misteriosos papeles de color amarillo.

-¡Akane, Akane! -la llamaron gritando Yuka y Sayuri mientras corrían a su encuentro-. ¿Es cierto lo que pone aquí? Nabiki está repartiendo esta nota por todos lados.

Horrorizada la chica de cabellos azulados leyó: "Ranma y Akane han roto su compromiso."

-¡Nabiki! ¡Qué significa esto! -chilló la menor de las Tendo alzando su cabeza pues creía que su hermana estaría controlando todo lo que sucedía desde la ventana de su clase.

-A mi qué me preguntas, Akane -le respondió Nabiki sobresaltándola (¿en qué momento había llegado hasta ella?)-. Kuno me ha pagado muy bien para que hiciera correr esta información por todo Nerima. Supongo que pensó que después de las fotos que recibiste ayer no querrías estar más junto a Ranma. Ya sabes, hermanita, negocios son negocios.

Sin tiempo para procesar lo que pasaba, ambos prometidos fueron bombardeados por las consecuencias del rumor. La primera en aparecer fue Shampoo montada en su bicicleta quien exultante de alegría abrazó al muchacho mientras repetía sin cesar:

-¡Airén, ser tan feliz!

Tampoco podía faltar a esta "fiesta" la gimnasta con sus rosas negras, sus leotardos y su molesta risa soberbia.

-Jo, jo, jo, querido Ranma, ya nadie podrá separarnos.

Akane estaba furiosa, había decidido darle una oportunidad de explicarse al verlo tan lastimado; no obstante, saltaba a la vista que él prefería quedarse ahí parado siendo mimado por sus otras prometidas que seguir con la conversación que tenían pendiente. Quería irse corriendo a su salón para evitar seguir siendo humillada. Lamentablemente, todavía faltaba lo peor pues Ukyo se plantó frente a ellos y con mucha tranquilidad dijo:

-¡Ran-chan! ¿Qué haces tonteando con Shampoo y Kodachi? ¿Aún no les has contado nada? No pierdas más el tiempo y ¡hazlo!

-Ukyo… yo…-empezó a tartamudear el muchacho. Miró a Akane buscando auxilio, pero ella simplemente le volteó la cara. Al verla tan enfadada, el muchacho perdió todas sus esperanzas de salir indemne. Por eso no pudo evitar que el miedo lo recorriera por completo cuando la escuchó preguntarle gelidamente:

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarnos, Ranma?

Fin del capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

"¡Maldita sea!" -pensó Ranma cuya mente era un torbellino de emociones apenas contenidas por la presa verbal que cerraba paso a sus palabras y que lo mantenía estático, fijo, casi sin pestañear ni dar señales de vida.

No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse; simplemente, no quería que Akane se enterara de ese modo. Lo que estaban viviendo era injusto:¿a quién culpar acaso? ¿a su padre tal vez? En todo caso, si alguien tenía que sacrificarse, ese sería él. Ahora tenía que hablar frente a todos de temas que sólo les importaban a ellos dos. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y miró al cielo buscando algún rayo de esperanza; sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación sólo consiguió acentuar más su tragedia.

El silencio estaba en su punto más álgido cuando fue cortado por el silbido de un sable de madera, cuyo pretencioso dueño usó para señalar a Ranma, mientras se postraba ante la menor de las Tendo y le entregaba pomposamente un ramo de rosas rojas, acompañando este gesto con las siguientes palabras:

-Mi bella Akane, ya nada te une a este embustero. Mis brazos te recibirán ¡oh, musa de mi corazón! con este haiku…

Ni siquiera tuvo paciencia la joven para dejarlo terminar; cerró un segundo sus ojos almendrados y frunció sus labios pero ni aún así pudo contener su furia; estaba tan harta que propinó a Kuno un puñetazo en el mentón que lo hizo volar rumbo al cielo azul del Instituto Furinkan.

-¡Yo nunca seré tu musa, idiota! -exclamó Akane mientras el kendoka desaparecía entre las nubes.

Sin perder de vista nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Nabiki consideró que ya era hora de azotar un poco el avispero; sabía que si alguien no intervenía, ellos podían quedarse allí parados eternamente.

-Ahora ya no tienes escapatoria, Ranma -le dijo socarronamente-. Tendrás que hablar.

-¿Te diviertes, verdad? -le replicó el muchacho bastante alterado.

-Todavía no pero ahora sí que lo haré -le dijo la castaña-. Esto considerarlo un regalo de mi parte, cuñadito, aunque no lo haré gratis, por supuesto -y sacando un micrófono de la nada, anunció con viva voz: "El que quiera una cita con Akane, tan sólo tiene que luchar con ella y ganarle. ¡Aprovechad que ha roto su compromiso con Ranma!".

La chica de cortos cabellos azulados ni siquiera pudo esbozar un asomo de protesta ante lo dicho por su hermana mayor; pues, en seguida, fue rodeada por el variopinto grupo de admiradores que apenas escuchó la noticia no dudó en abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¡Akane está libre! -gritaba la masa al unísono- ¡Lucha con nosotros Akane Tendo! ¡Sal con quien venza!

-¡Oye Nabiki! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces? -le gritó Ranma, fuera de sí, a su cuñada.

-Te hago un favor. ¿No te das cuenta? Mantengo a mi hermanita entretenida, así tú puedes escaparte sin decir nada. Creo que es lo mejor por el momento; ya hablaremos luego de eso.

El muchacho no dijo nada más; se iría rápidamente y retrasaría el duro trance para otro momento; tal vez, uno más privado, sin tanto público. No le importaba dejarla a su merced peleando con casi medio Furinkan; sabía perfectamente que su prometida podría con todos ellos sin apenas despeinarse. Nunca lo confesaría ante nadie pero jamás, en toda su vida, olvidaría la fascinación que le provocó verla luchar aquel primer día de clases en Nerima.

-¡Ranma! ¿Dónde creer que ir? -lo sostuvo de un brazo Shampoo impidiendo su sigilosa marcha.

-Yo… tengo que… ir a clases -dijo el joven tartamudeando.

* * *

Desde la pequeña arboleda del Furinkan, surgió la errante figura de Ryoga, abriéndose paso con patadas y puñetazos. Tan desorientado estaba el chico cerdo que no se dio cuenta de que a escasos centímetros se encontraba su adorada Akane. Se arrodilló frustrado en el suelo y lanzó una nueva explosión (como siempre que se ponía en ese estado) junto con su inconfundible grito: "¿dónde estoy?". El impulso del estallido provocó que tanto la joven como los pocos adversarios que le quedaban, fueran derribados.

-¡Felicitaciones Ryoga! Derrotaste a mi hermanita -exclamó Nabiki con exagerada alegría aunque sin duda disfrutando de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Lo… lo… siento… Akane. No te vi -se lamentó el muchacho de la bandana amarilla poniéndose una mano detrás de la nuca.

-No te preocupes Ryoga, eres un gran amigo -le respondió la chica con una sonrisa-. Me has hecho un gran favor quitándome esos pesados de encima.

-Fue casualidad -le dijo el joven Hibiki ruborizado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-¡Ryoga no seas modesto! -le dijo pícaramente Ukyo-. Acabas de ganarte una cita con Akane. No desaproveches tu oportunidad.

Ranma seguía atrapado entre Kodachi y Shampoo; aparentemente tranquilo, cualquier observador casual creería que él disfrutaba de encontrarse abrazado por dos jovencitas tan guapas pero quien lo conociera sabría que sus ojos ardían de rabia. Era un experto ocultando sentimientos; sin embargo, no pudo evitar que los celos se le escaparan por la boca cuando vió la sonrisa que Akane le dedicara a Ryoga.

-¡Tsk, te compadezco P-chan! Tener que salir con una marimacho violenta tan sólo porque la tiraste al suelo sin querer -acotó el chico de la trenza azabache con fingida indiferencia.

En un primer momento, la joven de ojos almendrados iba a decirle a su amigo que lo de la cita era una tontería de Kuno que él no estaba obligado a cumplir; pero luego de escuchar a su prometido cambió de idea. "¿Con qué eso es lo que quieres, Ranma?" -pensó Akane dolida. "Está bien; por qué privarte de algo que te hace tanta ilusión. Al fin y al cabo tú estás muy entretenido con esas arrastradas" -siguió el curso de sus pensamientos la menor de las Tendo. Acto seguido puso su mejor sonrisa y con mucha dulzura le propuso a su amigo:

-¿Qué te parece ir juntos al parque luego de clases, Ryoga? Sería todo un honor para mí, tener una cita contigo.

-Yo… yo…por supuesto que... -intentó aceptar, el chico cerdo pero fue interrumpido.

El grupo de personas que se había quedado alrededor de los protagonistas tenía diversos intereses que coincidían casi todos en un mismo objetivo: Ranma y Akane debían separarse. Los ánimos estaban tan caldeados que hasta los que no les convenía una disputa querían tomar parte del asunto.

-¡Alto ahí! -exclamó solemnemente Kuno cortando de tajo la respuesta que iba a dar Ryoga-. Tú no estás autorizado a tener una cita con Akane, Para empezar, no eres alumno de esta honorable institución y aunque lo fueras tendrías primero que derrotarme para osar…

-¡Nadie sigue tus estúpidas reglas, enterate de una buena vez! -le gritó la susodicha con claras intenciones de volver a apalearlo.

-Pues si para tener una cita con Akane tengo que derrotarte, me lo pones muy fácil! ¡Imbecil! -le soltó el joven Hibiki dándole un puñetazo que lo dejó fuera de combate.

-¿Entonces Ryoga, qué me respondes? -retomó la conversación la chica de cabello azulado.

-¡Encantado! -le respondió el muchacho de los colmillos- Te espero aquí a las cinco ¿te parece bien, Akane?

-Ya es hora de entrar a clases -dijo Ukyo quitando a Ranma de los brazos de la gimnasta y la amazona. Lo siento chicas -agregó con sorna mirando a Shampoo y Kodachi- ya hablaremos luego, no sean impacientes. Vamonos Ranchan -agregó cogiendo al chico de la mano y llevandoselo a la rastra de allí- dejemos a los tortolitos arreglar su cita en paz.

-Sí -dijo Ranma con una voz tan glacial como su mirada- será mejor que me vaya de aquí.

* * *

Una vez dentro del edificio, Ranma ni siquiera se preocupó de darle a Ukyo una excusa para alejarse; simplemente se fue, dejándola abandonada en un pasillo hasta que ella lo perdió de vista y continuó su camino al salón de clases satisfecha (las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo esperado). El joven se sentía humillado, Akane le había coqueteado a otro delante de todo el instituto. Por eso necesitaba quedarse solo y tal vez: ¿pensar? No -sacudió la cabeza de una lado a otro- pensar no era su fuerte. ¿Calmarse? No, tampoco, ese maldito cerdo no se saldría con la suya; evitaría a toda costa esa cita. Pero esta vez no se limitaría a ponerse un lindo vestido y fingir ser su prometida; esta vez necesitaba hacerle entender de una buena vez por todas que Akane era suya. Hablaría con Ryoga en el único lenguaje en el que ellos dos podían entenderse: el de los puños.

El plan de Ryoga era muy sencillo; se quedaría allí plantado hasta la hora de la cita. Le hubiese gustado tener la posibilidad de conseguir una ramo de flores o una caja de bombones pero bien sabía que si salía a buscarlas jamás conseguiría regresar a tiempo. En fin, ya se encargaría de agasajarla como ella se merecía durante el paseo; ahora lo importante era que nada lo desviara de la ansiada cita. Escrutó el clima minuciosamente. ¿Había alguna mínima posibilidad de lluvia? Apenas algunas nubes blancas manchaban el cielo azul que el sol dominaba por completo; supuso entonces que no tendría que preocuparse por eso demasiado y sin embargo no dejaba de pensar qué le convendría más. ¿Quedarse en el parque disfrutando del sol o llevarla al cine y así evitar la posibilidad de ser pillados por un chaparrón imprevisto?

Supuestamente Ryoga permanecía quieto mientras planificaba su cita; aunque, en realidad, no paraba de moverse de una punta a la otra de la entrada del Furinkan. Supuestamente también, a esa hora todos los alumnos de instituto estaban en sus clases y sin embargo en la terraza se podía ver a uno de ellos apoyado sobre la barandilla con su mirada azul clavada en un punto amarillo y negro que se desplazaba continuamente. Ranma esperó pacientemente a que no quedara nadie dando vueltas por los alrededores para bajar, acercarse a Ryoga y, sin mediar palabras, encajarle un puñetazo.

-¡Se puede saber qué te pasa, Ranma! -exclamó Ryoga levantándose de un salto para no dar muestras de dolor.

-Me pasa que tú eres un cerdo aprovechado -le respondió Ranma rojo de furia lanzándole una patada al estómago que a otra persona la hubiera dejado retorciéndose de dolor pero que no consiguió doblegar al joven de los colmillos.

-¿Perdona? -preguntó Ryoga socarronamente-. ¿Te refieres a mí? ¡Justo tú, maldito traidor! -continuó-. Creo que no eres el más indicado para hablar en este momento, Ranma. Te haré confesar todo lo que has hecho con Ukyo; una vez que Akane sepa hasta el último detalle de tu engaño, ya no te querrá más. Vendrá a buscar consuelo en mis brazos y yo le daré todo el amor que tú le niegas.

-¡Cállate de una puñetera vez, P-chan! -gritó el chico de la trenza mientras lanzaba una seguidilla de puñetazos a su rival sin acertarle ninguno. No sabes nada de lo que pasó; así que no te atrevas a juzgarme.

-Sé que besaste a Ukyo -le respondió Ryoga esquivando los golpes que Ranma le lanzaba. Todo Nerima lo sabe. ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Akane, te mataré!

-¡Lo hice porque quiero casarme con Akane, por eso lo hice! -exclamó Ranma. Si en tus manos estuviera darle la mejor vida posible a la mujer que amas ¿se lo negarías?

Fin del capítulo 2

* * *

Comentarios

Bueno, siempre he visto cómo Leandro se divierte respondiendo reviews y ahora, por fin, puedo hacerlo yo. ¡Qué emoción!

Estimada akaneyamileth17: Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado también.

Estimada Kikko: You have made a lot of guesses about why Ranma and Ukyo were kissing! Too bad I already have everything planned. If not, I would had used one of them.

Mi estimadísima Akyfin02: ¡Qué ilusión me hizo recibir tu review! Muchas gracias. Al final en este capítulo tampoco se sabe lo que esconde Ranma. Espero que no me mates, yo sólo sigo los consejos de Leandro me dijo que ahora tengo que complicar las cosas todo lo que pueda y bueno ya ves.

Estimada Isakura Tendo: Todo sigue dependiendo de Ukyo y para colmo aparece Ryoga. Recién estamos en el nudo del fic cuando llegue el desenlace se entenderá todo (al menos eso espero).

Estimada Zaneziana: Me alegra que te guste la intriga que he planteado porque aún sigue estando, jajaja.

Estimada nancyricoleon: Todavía no se sabe por qué estaba Ranma besando a Ukyo. Esta vez me centré en seguir enredando las cosas.

Estimada bry: Yo también espero que las razones que ponga cuando llegue el momento te parezcan buenas. Gracias por el cumplido.

Estimada Minako Sakurai: Esta vez me centré en la posible cita entre Ryoga y Akane; aunque no lo creas es importante para enterarnos qué tiene Ranma que contarnos.

Mi muy estimado Leandro sensei: Has hecho un buen análisis de mi fic. Cualquiera diría que me conocés, jajaja. Gracias por no hacer spoiler.

Estimado DarkSensei1: Así que Ukyo te parece sosa ¿por qué?

Estimada LadySki: La historia es 100% Ranma y Akane. Los misterios quedarán resueltos pronto (supongo).


End file.
